


Holy Ground

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through.But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room.But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel had gone to the wedding after all; she knocked on Sara’s dressing room door and asked if she was allowed to come. Quentin was surprised by it, and even more surprised by Sara’s watery eyes as she clung to her big sister. 

Now Sara starting to show a small bump, her sister talked to her regularly, and even came with Quentin for a weekly dinner. She was setting the table trying to decide if they should tell her family before or after dinner.

“Sara will you please sit down? I can set the table.” Nyssa pleaded with her wife as she looked over from her spot in front of the stove to her wife just standing still by the dining room table. 

“When should we tell them? If we say before dinner they might get distracted and not enjoy it. But if we wait ‘til after dinner we could be distracted the entire time and it won’t be a good dinner either.” Sara worried not even looking back at her wife until she felt Nyssa’s arms wrap around waist and her chin rest on her shoulder. 

“Personally, it does not matter to me if we tell them before or after dinner. It’s entirely up to you sweetie.” Nyssa tried to reassure her. “I can promise you before or after dinner, once you tell them they will be excited.”

“Yeah?”

“I would not be surprised if your father actually cries when we tell him he’s going to have a grandson.” Nyssa gave Sara a little squeeze. “We can flip a coin if you want.”

“Okay. Flip a coin. You decide which is which- I just can’t make a choice.” Sara had to close her eyes as Nyssa took a coin out of her pocket. 

“Okay. Heads is before.” Nyssa flicked the coin in the air off her thumb and caught it laying it down on the table. Nyssa moved her hand away from the coin. “It’s heads Sara.”

“Okay. We tell them before.” Sara took a deep breath. 

“Why don’t you go lie down, I’ll finish setting up.” 

“I can do it.” Sara picked up the pile of forks. 

“Are you sure you will not be too busy to going over all the ways this can go horribly wrong in your head?” Nyssa asked.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sara sighed handing them over to Nyssa before making it the few feet to the living room where she fell back on the couch. “Worse case scenario is one of them flips out and stabs me in the stomach.” 

“That would never realistically happen Sara. I think you have better odds of seeing your father in a Nazi uniform.” 

“Now that you said that, he’s going to come in here wearing that. That’s how the universe works.” Sara huffed. 

“That is not how the universe works Sara.”

“Then explain Beetlejuice, or Candy Man, or Bloody Mary?” 

“Fiction, fiction and honestly Sara I swear fiction.” Nyssa was tired of trying to convince Sara and in turn Lexie that urban legends were fake and that Beetlejuice was in fact fiction. She went over to Sara on the couch and kissed her forehead. “I promise Sara no fictional monsters are coming in this house.” 

“Do we have a bomb shelter?” 

“I’m not sure, I don’t think so.”

“Panic room?”

“Yes, it’s off the master closet.” 

“We need more.”  

“Okay, we can look into getting more.”

“And a bomb shelter.”

“Did you watch The Hundred lately?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll look into. Have you thought of your short list for baby names?”

“Shameless or Downton.”

“Okay pick your top name from each and I’ll tell you which one I like.” Nyssa knew it was pointless to pick out any names herself. 

…

After a short nap, Sara was well rested and not at all stressing as she let her sister and father into her home. 

“Before we all sit down for dinner, we have something to tell you.” 

“You went off your meds?” Laurel guessed. 

“No. If I do that, we have it agreed that Nyssa gets full custody of Lexie and I get nothing but a trip to court or a hospital until I stop being an idiot.” Sara explained. “It was agreed to when I went on them the first time.”

“That’s a smart thing to do.” Quentin nodded. 

“Anyways just don’t dig in right away okay?” Sara looked back at them as she lead the way into the dining room where the food was already set out. 

“What’s so important that we need to know before we eat?” Quentin asked taking his seat.

“Can we wait five seconds for Nyssa to come back into the room Dad?” Sara asked.

“Fine, but you already got married, what else is there? Not a divorce so soon.”

“No, Dad, we’re not getting divorced. Unlike, some people we’re sticking to our vows.”

“Wait is that a dig me or Dad?” Laurel asked eyeing Sara. 

“Both I guess, you both gave up on your marriages.” Sara shrugged. 

“Sara are you being nice?” Nyssa called out checking on the oven one last time. 

“Yeah.” Sara answered, simultaneously as Laurel said “No.”

“We still have ten minutes before the food is ready. Do you want to tell them now?” Nyssa asked dropping the apron on the counter as she exited the kitchen, champagne glass in hand. 

“Yeah. So we have some news.” Sara grinned. “We’re gonna have another baby. A boy this time.” 

Quentin was the first to react he just stared at them like a deer in the headlight before grinning and getting up to engulf them both in a hug. “I’m gonna have a grandson?” 

“Uh huh.” Sara smiled taking Nyssa’s phone, which had the ultrasounds pictures on it, to show them.

“You’re having another baby?” Laurel asked standing up carefully. 

“We are.” Nyssa nodded loving Laurel’s expression. 

“An itty bitty boy? That we can dress up in cute little tuxedos and suits?” Laurel gushed. 

“I mean, he isn’t a doll but yeah.” Sara laughed. 

“That’s amazing Sara! I’m so happy for you! Finally getting the order right, marriage than baby.”

“Well actually I was pregnant during the wedding.” Sara spoke before Nyssa could stop her. 

“Of course you were.” Quentin sighed. 

...

Sara was nine months pregnant, exhausted everyday, and stuck sitting on hard wooden bleachers watching Lexie play Basketball in a school gym that was overloaded and overheated. 

“I got the ice cold water from the car for you Sara.” Nyssa handed her wife the sweating bottle of water, there was a cooler in the car at all times filled with ice and water bottles.

“Thanks. Why did I agree to putting her in this?” Sara asked before taking a long swig. 

“We didn’t think it would be like this, or that she wanted us to be at every game, or that this is what they wanted us to do.” Nyssa answered sitting down next to Sara. 

“We should have told her to only pick one activity, then she would have just gone with the video game club and we never would have to do anything except buy her games and consoles.” Sara complained. 

“I am sorry that I wanted her in an activity that didn’t have her sitting in one spot.” Nyssa apologized. 

“Plus if she got into E-Spots, all their arenas are very cold, they have to be to make sure the computers and systems don’t overheat.” 

“She would also have carpal tunnel by the time she was fifteen.” 

“Well look at how many of athletes have joint problems.” Sara pointed out. 

“I know,” Nyssa pointed out. “I doubt that she will be a professional athlete, she’s sitting on the bench even with Oliver as the coach. Why is Oliver couch and your father only the assistant coach?” 

“He wanted to be more involved with Lexie since he found out that he knocked up someone else. I think it’s sweet. He’s dating her now and planning to marry her. So good for him for wanting to step it up,” Sara nodded, “Dad agreed to let him be in charge.” 

“I agree.” Nyssa went to wrap an arm around Sara only to be glared at by her wife and kept her arm by her side. 

“It’s too goddamn warm for that.” Sara muttered pushing her away. “If she’s just on the bench the entire time can’t we just not come? I mean honestly if I wanted to watch her sit and do nothing I’d watch her old baby videos.” 

“So tell Oliver to put her in.” Nyssa offered. 

“I’m not being one of those moms. I just would like to know if I have to sit in this stupid hot box for a long time or not,” She huffed, “I’m too pregnant for this shit.” 

“You can try playing the pregnancy card with Lexie but she might react the same when you used the I was in labour for an entire day with you card.”

“I didn’t think a blank look could hurt so much.” Sara sighed leaning into Nyssa’s side. Nyssa was rubbing her back gently, ignoring the reflection of Sara’s wedding ring that hung around her neck,where it has laid ever since Sara’s finger swollen past the size that the ring would fit. 

When one of the kids on Lexie’s team literally passed up a chance to take a shot, to just stand there holding the ball, the referee blew the whistle. 

“Okay now they have to put her in. They’re the ones playing basketball with her almost every day in the driveway.” Sara sighed. 

“So speak up.” Nyssa added watching as instead another kid on the bench went in. 

“Lexie is a better player than that fatty!” 

“Sara we talked about this, stop insulting children, their parents are usually near and then Lexie isn’t allowed to play with their children.” 

“Good, I don’t want those parents giving Lexie diabetes.” 

“Care to blame this all on the heat and hormones?” 

“Eh, only if it comes back to bite me in the ass,” Sara huffed, “Go tell Dad and Ollie to put her in.” 

“You said you didn’t want to be those kind of moms.”

“No, I said  _ I _ wouldn’t be one of those moms.  _ You _ can be one of those moms.”

“I do not think that will do any good Sara. If you think Lexie should play, go tell your father or Oliver to put her in.” Nyssa turned to look at her. 

Sara looked down at where her father and Oliver stood before just sighing. “It’s too hot to move. Tell one of them to come here and I’ll tell them to put her in.”

“No Sara, I’m not moving from my spot.” 

“Then we’ll sit here, watching Lexie sit on the bench doing nothing.” Sara decided. 

“Alright.” Nyssa concurred leaning back on her hands silently counting in her head. 

“Nys, come on go tell Oliver and Dad to put her in or let us take her home.” Sara whined. 

“There is only ten minutes left to the game,” Nyssa reassured her rubbing her back, “We can hold out ten minutes then you can call Oliver or your father and talk about putting her in the game more.” Nyssa knew she would have to listen to Sara whine for ten minutes but that was fine she could handle that. 

With four minutes left to the game, Lexie was finally put in and all she did was stand by the net while all the action was at the opposite end of the court. 

When the game was finally over, Lexie’s team had won but their girl hadn’t so much as stood next to someone who touched the ball. 

“This is ridiculous the entire point of having her in this was so she could get regular physical activity. She isn’t getting that when she’s just sitting on a bench or standing still.” Nyssa sighed. 

“So talk to Oliver or Dad.” Sara rolled her eyes accepting Nyssa’s offered help to get up. God, she hated being this pregnant it seemed so much easier when she was 15.

“I’m not getting into this again Sara,” Nyssa sighed, “Your father, your ex...partner...you handle it.” 

“Your daughter though.” Sara pointed out. 

“She’s your daughter too. You always forget that when we have to do something for her that we don’t want to do.” Nyssa sighed, she knew Sara’s ways. She walked behind Sara ready to catch her or help brace her as Sara started to climb down the bleachers. 

“Maybe we can do it at a family dinner? Wait for them to suggest throwing the ball around with Lexie and then bam! Why don’t you ever put her in the game?”

“That could work Sara. Perhaps not as harsh as you suggest but we could mention it when they’re playing with her.” Nyssa smiled. They finally reached the bottom and met Lexie at the bench. “That was a good game Lexie, don’t you agree Sara?” Nyssa asked looking over at her wife. 

“Oh yeah great game. Lex. Go with Mama to car, I’m going to talk to the coaches.”

“Sara, what did we just agree on?” Nyssa tried to stop her wife from doing something stupid.

“Not to piss off the extremely uncomfortable pregnant wife.” Sara glared at Nyssa.

“Fine, but you need to remember who makes everything awkward at family dinners.”

“It’s Mommy.” Lexie pointed out.

“That’s right sweetie.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Lexie. “Let’s go out to the car- where we can’t be called as witnesses to whatever crime Mommy is going to commit.”

Oliver had just finished packing up the balls when Sara caught him. “Hey Sara...what’s with the face?”

“We need to talk.” 

“Can it wait I’m taking Samantha out to lunch so we can enjoy the adult time we have left before the baby’s born.” Oliver knew when Sara was pissed and he knew to avoid her. 

“Nope. Why don’t you ever put Lexie in a game? She just sits on the bench all the time. You put the fat kid in before her, you put the slow kid in before her. You even put the kid who needs a cane in before her! Why won’t you put Lexie in?” 

“Have you seen Lexie play Sara?” 

“Yeah, she plays with you, Dad and Nyssa.”

“No I mean with other  _ kids _ , in a team of more than one other.” 

“No, you never have her in an actual game.”

“Come to the next practice you’ll see why we can’t put her in Sara.”

“Fine, but tell the gym to get air conditioning this is insane.”

“I’ll personally pay for it to be installed by then.” Oliver sighed. It was just easier to pay for things and give in then to fight. 

…

Nyssa and Sara were watching the basketball practice. So far Oliver had them all doing solo drills like running back and forth in the gym or working on dribble control. Samantha was also there, but after one glare from Sara when she mentioned how it would be nice for Lexie to come over once a week once the baby is born to spend time with her new brother, she dropped it.

Nyssa was watching the girls on the court and noticed one fall down covering her nose. 

“Lexie!” Oliver yelled in a strict tone that she had never heard him use. 

“She was in my way!” Lexie answered him, with an eye roll.

“I don’t care we talked about this! You can’t just elbow people in the face!” Quentin was checking on the girl whose nose was bleeding. Letting Oliver deal with Lexie. 

“They were in my way you gotta do what’s necessary to win.” Lexie was standing her ground while Nyssa and Sara were trying to figure out if they were suppose to step in or if that would mean it was their fault. 

“Who taught you that Lexie?” Oliver asked pulling Lexie off the court with a finger bend. 

“Auntie Thea. She said it’s what Lara would do. And if I wanna be good at basketball I should act like a winner and Lara is a winner.” 

“Sara, she’s trying to be like your video game character. It’s your fault.” Nyssa sighed. 

“Lara Croft doesn’t elbow people in the face while playing basketball. She doesn’t play basketball,” Sara defended, “Clearly Thea doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” 

“You need to go talk to our daughter before we have police and social services knocking on our door.” 

“Fine. Come on Lexie we need to talk.” Sara sighed getting up and dragging Lexie with her to the car while Nyssa just sat on the bleachers trying to ignore the fact that her daughter was injuring children just to win. 

Sara was going to bend down and be eye level with Lexie but her large bump was getting in the way. So she just had to settle with sitting in the car sideways while Lexie stood on the pavement. 

“Okay here is what is going to happen. When we go back in there you are going to apologise to every kid you have ever hurt. Then you will tell Oliver and your grandfather that you will never hurt some kid like that again and ask them if you can stay on the team if you promise to behave.” Sara hated having to be the strict mom. Well, she hated when she had to be. But she couldn’t let Lexie go around beating up other kids. She’d turn out like Gwen. 

“No.” Lexie had her arms crossed and was clearly going to stand her ground. Times like this Sara hated that Lexie was so much like her and truly felt bad for her parents for having to deal with her. 

“What?”

“No my team is lame. They can’t shoot, or pass, or even dribble without messing up. They’re losers. I’m the best player on the team.” Lexie explained. “I don’t like it when losers can make me lose.” She huffed. 

“Well tough that’s teamwork, you win together you lose together.” Sara didn’t know how this happened. She tried so hard to make sure Lexie didn’t become some spoiled brat.  

“I don’t like teamwork.” 

“Well basketball is a team sport. Almost all sports are team sports, Lexie.”

“So I won’t play a sport.” Lexie shrugged she didn’t see the issue. 

“No sweetie you have to play some kind of outdoor activity. Mama thinks you’re spending too much time in doors sitting on the couch playing games.” Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. She was sick and tired of having this conversation. 

“I spend less time than you do.” Lexie argued, she was all about fairness.  

“Well I’m the adult.” Sara shrugged. “Besides Mama makes me go on hikes with her. Hikes that you don’t go on because you’re a child and we all know that after ten minutes you’ll pout and cry until someone carries you the rest of the way.” Not that Sara didn’t pout and whine and usually end up being carried herself. 

“What if I go on the hikes too?” Lexie offered. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be enough. That’s up to Mama.” Sara really didn’t need Lexie teaming up with Nyssa to tease her inability to handle a hike without whining.

“Why is it up to her?” 

“Because Mama is the boss.” Sara answered simply. “Come on, go apologise.” Sara nudged Lexie back towards the school gym. 

Once Lexie was back in the gym she went straight to Oliver. 

“I wanna stop playing basketball because the team sucks.” Lexie explained.

“That is what you told her to do?” Nyssa asked incredulously staring at Sara. 

“No! I told her to apologise. I told her how we wanted her to learn teamwork and how she has to do something besides play video games.” 

“She doesn’t like the whole team aspect.”

“She doesn’t like the whole team aspect?”

“Nope, doesn’t want other people to make her a loser.” Sara explained. “I think you should of talked to her because clearly I didn’t get through to her.”

“Did she actually tell you that she would apologise?” Nyssa asked used to the fact that Lexie will nod- but unless she actually says she will do something, she won’t do it. Sara had to stop and think about their talk.

“Shit.”

“I’ll send an apology email for Oliver to forward to other parents.” Nyssa sighed. “Did she agree to anything?” 

“She’ll go on the hikes we used to go on before it got too hard for me to walk, if it means she can stop playing basketball.” 

“No. I will take her on hikes but I just cannot carry you both at the same time. We’ll look into what non team sports she can play here,” Nyssa sighed, “We need to have a talk with Thea about what she’s teaching Lexie.” 

“Yeah, I’ll give her a call.” Sara noticed Oliver dragging Lexie over to them on the bleachers. 

“Lexie is no longer on the team.” Oliver informed them.

“Your decision or hers?” Nyssa asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hers. But I agree with it. She thankfully hasn’t broken any bones but I don’t want it to get to that degree.”

“Oh I agree that would be horrible,” Nyssa could already see the legal headache that would cause, “Lexie do you have anything you want to say?”

“Am I going to be forced to be on any more teams?” Lexie asked looking up at her. 

“No.”

“Then I have nothing to say.” Lexie smiled at them. 

“Right, we’re going home. Next time Oliver, just tell us about all of this as soon as it starts.”

“Sure. I’ll see you later Lexie.” He kissed the top of her head when he gave her a hug goodbye. 

“See you later Ollie.” She smiled at him before following her mothers out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was at Target picking up a few more things they need for when the baby comes when he passed by the bikes.

He remembered Lexie talking about wanting to bike to her grandfather’s house but had out grown her old bike. He found a black one and got a staff member to bring it down to him. He was going to get a cool paint job added to it before he gave it to Lexie.

He finished up the shopping before excitedly loading the bike into the back of his Cool Dad SUV, along with the dresser and change table.

…

“Soccer?” Sara asked looking at Lexie over the laptop.

“No. Why do I have to do a sport?” Lexie whined.

“Because you’re not spending all your time in doors.” Nyssa stressed. “How about baseball? You always enjoy watching the games with your grandfather.”

“No it’s a sport people can make me lose at.”

“Okay how about tennis? You can do single matches.”

“No that’s stupid.”

“Nys, would you consider Archery a sport?”

“Yes please Mama I can do archery like you.” Lexie lit up at that idea. “And mountain climbing. We can like go camping too.”

“Camping is going to be hard to do when the baby comes. But I can teach you archery and we go rock climbing. It isn’t going to be like in Tomb Raider. It is a lot harder in real life than it is in the games.”

“Yeah but no one is shooting at us right?”

“You’re right that would make it challenging.” Nyssa smiled. “I know things are going to be different once the baby comes but I swear Lexie we will love you the same as we do now even if we have a hard time spending one on one time with you.” From all of Nyssa’s cousins she knows how much work a baby is and how sadly ignored the first child can feel. She didn’t want Lexie thinking anything about it.

“I know. Mom’s always tired or acting crazy because of the new baby.”

“I am not always tired or acting crazy!” Sara defended herself.

“Yes you are.” Lexie stressed.

“I’m sorry Sara but Lexie is right. The hormones are taking it’s toll and the fact that you are growing a brand new life is causing it too.” Nyssa had to agree with the facts it was only normal though for Sara to get a bit crazy.

“Fine if you two want to gang up on me for being tired and sore all day then I am going to have a nap.” Sara sighed heading upstairs leaving them to mock her.

…

Oliver had picked up the bike and loaded it into his Cool Dad SUV he called to make sure that Lexie would be at the house when he pulled up. He might not be allowed to try and be a good father to her but he could still be a good male figure in her life.

When he finally pulled up to the house he knocked on the door keeping the bike hidden in his car he waited for Lexie to open the door. When she did he lead her to the car before opening the trunk so she could see her own personally customized Tomb Raider bike.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked carrying the bike out and placing it on the ground.

“I love it. Thanks Ollie!” Lexie wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug kissing his cheek.

“You’re so welcome. I just figured since you’re about to be a big sister, you should get something so you have something to do when you’re little brother is being loud and fussy, I remember when Thea was a baby and it was the most annoying thing in the world. I would go on long bike rides with Laurel and Tommy just to get away from the crying. Do you like the paint job?”

“Yeah it’s the best part!” Lexie screamed in her excitement jumping on the bike getting ready to ride it around only to be stopped by Oliver’s hand on the bike handles.

“Helmet first, even if you’re just going around the driveway.” Oliver stressed smiling when Lexie just nodded getting off the bike and running into the house.

Before Lexie came back out Nyssa came out to meet him.

“What are you doing Oliver?”

“I bought Lexie a new bike. She’s been growing so much I figured she could do with a new one.” Oliver explained already preparing to be told off. “You know she’s getting two baby brothers pretty close together and I don’t want her to feel neglected or replaced. I know what it’s like spending so many years as an only child only for a new baby to be born.”

“Oliver, I appreciate your concern with Lexie and wanting to make sure she’s okay and happy but this isn’t your business. Lexie isn’t getting two baby brothers. She’s having one. You are not her father. Your son is not her brother. None of your children will be her siblings. The next time you get an idea to get her something this big, you need to clear it with Sara or I. What if we had bought her a bike but were waiting to say it was from her baby brother? Did that even occur to you, that we could have something planned? Plans that you just ruined?”

Oliver just stayed silent. He hadn’t thought anything like that, he figured he would know if they were planning something like that.

“Fuck you Oliver. Stop putting us in the position of having to be the horrible people who take away her cool gifts. Pull this stunt again and you’re not getting anywhere near Lexie.” Nyssa poked him in his chest before heading back in once Lexie came racing out.

“Mama’s mad at you.” Lexie informed him.

“I know.” He sighed. “I’m still getting use to trying to be a responsible adult and I need to remember that I need to run things by your moms.”

“Why do you keep forgetting?” Lexie asked in such innocence.

“Because Lex, I feel like your Dad. I want to protect you from all the bad things in the world like a dad wants. Only I’m not your Dad, not anymore. I signed that right away when you were still a baby. It wasn’t because I didn’t want to be your Dad it’s just that it was going to complicate things a lot. Plus if Nyssa adopted you when I still had my rights then I would need to agree to it and it would be easy for anyone to see that I’m your dad, and back then we didn’t want anyone to know, not even Nyssa.”

“It’s cos you were dating Auntie Laurel right? You cheated on her with Mom. That’s why she got really mad at you both and why you’re not married anymore.”

“Right. We hid that from her and it was wrong. We were stupid kids.” He explained. “But you know that none of this is your fault right? We might wish we found a better way to tell Laurel, but we wouldn’t change you for anything.”

“I know. I’ve heard Mom on the phone with her doctor saying how when she’s sick she doesn’t do something because of me.”

“That’s right, you are the best parts of me and your mom. You’re the best thing we ever made.” Oliver grinned. “Even though I’m not your Dad, you know I’m not going anywhere right? The new baby isn’t going to change that. Nothing will change that. Even back then when I had to be careful I still was there for you. Ask your mom how many times when you were a baby I used to volunteer to watch you when she needed some sleep. I always wanted to be your dad, I just didn’t want to lose Laurel. But if I could go back, I’d never give up my rights to be your dad.” Oliver admitted with a sad smile. “I bought myself a cool bike too so we can go on cool adventures. Mine has a little buggy in the back so we can bring the baby.”

“Cool. Maybe we can play paintball soon. Get Mom and Mama involved.”

“Yeah? You gonna be on my team or theirs?”

“Yours. Two on two.”

“It’s a plan Lex. We’ll do it after all the babies are born. Promise.”

…

Oliver rushed out of the room still wearing his booties, cap, mask and gown.

“He’s born. Everyone’s good.” Sara could tell he was grinning behind his mask.

“That’s great Ollie congratulations.” Sara smiled at him hugging him as well as she could with the bump. Lexie was sitting in the chair next to Nyssa who gave her congratulations as well.

“Can I see him?” Lexie asked looking over at her mother for permission.

“If Ollie and Sam say you can but if Sam’s tired let her sleep okay.” Sara decided. She remembered how tired the whole giving birth ordeal was.

“Okay.” Lexie grabbed the gift bag at her side before taking Oliver’s hand and following him into the room where her baby brother was.

“Lexie I want you to meet Will.” Oliver lifted Lexie up in his arms so she could see Will’s face as he laid wrapped up in blue blankets in Sam’s arms.

“Hi Will, I got you a birthday present.” She lifted up the bag.

“That’s so sweet.” Sam smiled at the little girl. “Open it for Will Oliver.”

“Right.” He put Lexie on the chair before taking the bag and pulling out the stuffed bear. He passed it over to Sam who angled Will so he could see it. In response the baby boy opened and closed his mouth before yawning. “That means he loves it.” Oliver explained.

“It does.” Sam agreed.

“He’s so tiny.”

“You just that tiny too once.” Oliver smiled.

“Do you want to hold him Lexie?” Sam asked watching the seven year old’s eye go wide. “It’s okay you won’t hurt him.”

Lexie looked over at Oliver. “Did you hold Thea when she was a baby?”

“Yeah I did. When she was in the hospital she was about as small as Will is. I was terrified and I was ten then. If you’re too worried or scared it’s okay you don’t have too but trust me it’ll be fine.”

“Okay. I want to.” Lexie took a deep breath as if steadying herself. Oliver just grinned as he gently took his son from Sam’s arms and placed it in Lexie’s own small ones.

“Make sure you support his head.” He gently reminded her.

“Hi Will.” Lexie smiled down at him. The baby boy just yawned and slightly opened his eyes.

Oliver took out his phone and took a picture of Lexie staring lovingly down at Will in her arms.

…

Sara had just tucked Lexie in for the night when Oliver called clearly upset.

“ **Sara? I don’t know what happened. She was fine. They were both fine then she wasn’t and I don’t know what to do.** ” He was rushing out his words.

“Oliver, calm down what happened?” Sara was dreading his response.

“ **Sam. She was fine and now, they’re taking her into emergency surgery.  What the hell am I going to do Sara? I mean we aren’t in love or anything but we had everything planned out. She was gonna live with me and Will was going to know that his parents loved him and wanted to be his parents. I can’t take care of a baby alone.** ”

“Oliver if it comes down to it, and I hope Sam is fine I really do, but if it comes down to it you can raise William alone. I know you can. I know you’re a good dad. I’ll come over okay? Lexie is in bed and I’ll let Nyssa know. I’ll be right over okay, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“ **No it’s okay, my parents are still here, I shouldn’t have bothered you, you were alone when you had Lexie. I’m sorry. You don’t need this stress when you’re pregnant.** ” Oliver hung the phone after that. Sara just sighed. She was worried. No matter how much she was pissed at Oliver, a small part of her would always love him simply because he gave her Lexie. She didn’t want anything to happen to Sam, even if Sam kept talking about Lexie going over for dinners she didn’t like that this woman wanted Lexie to be close to her son but she didn’t want her to die.

Sara went into the living room where Laurel and Nyssa were talking about some current events.

“Hey Oliver just called, something happened at the hospital and Sam had to be rushed into surgery. I was going to head over so he has someone besides his parents.”

“It’s okay Sara. I’ll go with him. You really don’t need any stress.” Laurel got up.

“Laurel are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll call Tommy too. It’ll be just like the old days.”

…

Oliver was sitting in the waiting room holding in his arms his newborn son. Laurel was talking to Samantha's parents. He had just fed Will with a bottle that the nurses did up for him. Tommy was at his side not even looking at the hot nurses or doctors that walked by.

“We’ll figure it all out. I’ll move in. We’ll hire a team of hot nannies. Plus babes love babies, pull the whole single dad routine and it’ll work. Can’t wait to teach this little man how to be a player.” Tommy reached over to tickle Will’s belly when Laurel finally came over.

“What’s going on?” Oliver stood up cradling his son in his arms.

“Oliver I am so sorry.” Laurel started before putting her hand on his shoulder.

“No, no Laurel please. No.” Oliver was shaking his head as if that would make the news different.

“It’ll be okay. You’re not going to go through this alone I promise.” Laurel wrapped Oliver in a hug.

“But you hate me.”

“I never hated you...well I did but I still loved you idiot. I don’t want you to struggle through life, especially not like this. I know how hard it is raising a baby alone. I don’t want you to go through that.”

“You only know what it’s like because you had to watch Sara do it because I didn’t step up.” Oliver sighed. He didn’t want Will to not know his mom.

“Oliver no matter how mad at you I get, I can’t seem to escape the fact that I have loved you since I was seven and I will probably always love you for the rest of my life in some way.”

“That’s how I feel about you too That’s why I wanted our marriage to work out.” Oliver reminded her.

“So you two getting back together to raise Willy?”

“Don’t call him Willy.” Laurel and Oliver both shouted at Tommy.

“And no we’re not getting back together but if you ever need a babysitter or just want some help give me a call, anytime Oliver, twenty four seven.”

“Thank you Laurel, I really appreciate it.”

…

Quentin was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

“We can reschedule this if you want Quentin.” Donna tried to calm him down.

“No I already talked to the girls and they’re coming. It’s about time you met them, Laurel has already been working with Felicity for a few weeks now.” Quentin explained. “Just, I’m sure Sara is going to walk out or throw a tantrum. She’s still holding out hope that I’ll get back with Dinah. It’s because she’s too much like her mother.”

“Well maybe we should wait for her to have the baby before you plan to give her stress.”

“It’s fine. This way she has the excuse to leave early and Nyssa will be able to keep her calm.” Quentin sighed.

“Quentin we really don’t have to do this.”

“Yes we do. I want my girls to meet you. I know they’ll like you as much as I do. Plus you can finally meet Lexie. She is just the cutest.”

“I know Quentin you have shown me a few hundred photos of her through the years. I know she has your heart and you wrapped around her little finger.”

“That happened the first time I held her in my arms.” Quentin laughed. “She was so tiny. So was Sara, just absolutely terrified and panicked.”

“She found out the hard way about not having kids at fourteen huh?”

“Yeah.” Quentin just smiled. “We had Lexie for most of her life and it was hard when she moved out.”

“When Sara moved?”

“Well she took Lexie with her. I went from tucking her in and reading her stories everynight to not seeing her all the time. I mean I didn’t want Sara to take Lexie from me.” Quentin just smiled remembering how Lexie would cuddle into him on the couch watching the game.

“Dad! I’m hungry!” Sara yelled as she entered the front door.

“Sara manners.” Nyssa scolded as she followed Sara in.

“Grandpa food!” Lexie yelled as she followed behind Nyssa.

“Speak of the devils.” Donna laughed while Quentin called out that they were in the kitchen.

“We? Laurel’s car isn’t here.” Sara looked in the kitchen and saw Donna. “Who are you?”

“Sara this is Donna, my girlfriend.” Quentin came out and said it. He watched Sara turn around and head straight for the front door. “Well she’s taking it better than expected.”

“So you two are dating?” Lexie asked. “Like when Mom and Mama were?”

“Yes.”

“So you to kiss and stuff?”

“We do.” Quentin answered carefully.

“Gross.” Lexie stuck her tongue out while screwing up her face. “What’s for dinner?”

Nyssa just looked at Quentin. “I am happy for you both, now if you’ll excuse me I want to make sure Sara didn’t leave.”

Quentin heard a car engine roar. “Think that’s her you better run.”

“Is mom throwing another tantrum?” Lexie asked picking at the fries cooling on the stove.

“She is.” Quentin explained. “Are you that hungry you can’t wait for Laurel?”

“Yeah Grandpa.” Lexie pouted.

“Alright I’ll dish up your plate.” Quentin smiled down at her.

…

Nyssa decided Lexie was too young to be dragged to a funeral and Sara had to agree so Yuliya had watched the little girl while her mothers, aunt and grandfather went to the funeral of her dad’s baby momma.

That was two weeks now, currently she was sitting at home with Thea (who had been threatened within an inch of her life if she doesn’t stop turning Lexie into a psychotic brat) while her mothers were at the hospital. They were watching a movie was Sara started breathing funny and was in pain and then there was a lot of water and it was gross and then they called everyone and then Lexie was stuck at home with Thea watching Friday the 13th.

“When are they coming home?” Lexie asked Thea looking up at her.

“I don’t know Lex, maybe not until tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Because your baby brother is being born and sometimes that can take a long time.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea.” Thea answered.

“Does any of the campers live?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Why are they being killed?”

“It’ll explain.”

“Could someone break in here?”

“I guess they could.”

“I don’t want someone too.”

“Well no one does.”

“But what would happen if someone did? Like tonight?”

“Then we would go hide upstairs and lock the door and call your grandpa who will send a swat unit over.”

“Okay. I think we should use Mama’s arrows instead of hiding. She’s teaching me what to do and I can hit the target now!”

“Okay then Lexie, we’ll run to the arrows.”

“People broke into Lara Croft’s house. Twice.”

“Yeah what happened?”

“She killed ‘em.”

“Well you are not a British Countess with dead parents, so no killing people.”

“Okay.” Lexie yawned it was past midnight and she was trying to stay up as late as Thea.

Hours had passed when Thea was woken by her ringtone.

“Hello? Oh that’s great. No I didn’t know about that. They didn’t either? She’s asleep do you want me to wake her? Alright. See you tomorrow.”

 

…

Nyssa was lying on the hospital bed, one arm around Sara the other stroking her newborn son’s head as he was busy feeding.

“You’re sure about that name?” She asked Sara just resting her head on Sara’s.

“Yes I am. It suits him so well.”

“That worries me.” Nyssa smiled against’s Sara’s hair. “Can we at least use his full name?”

“Nope.”

“On the birth certificate?”

“Fine.”

“What about her?” Nyssa asked turning to look at the sleeping now well fed baby girl.

“You mean surprise there? I was thinking Surprise is a good name.”

“We are not naming our daughter Surprise just because she hid behind her brother for all the ultrasounds.”

“Fine. I guess we can name her Laurel, but we only call her Lori and never tell Laurel that we named a child after her.”

“Deal. Little Lori and Lip. People are going to think we’re weird giving all our kids L names, even though we didn’t actually do that.”

“Hey only Lexie has double L initials.” Sara defended her name choices.

“No her initials are A.L.”

“I know what I’m going to do now.”

“Yeah?”

“Start a charity for researching why moms are dying after giving birth when we have all this medical stuff.”

“What happened to Samantha is really worrying you?”

“I don’t want to leave you with three kids.”

“I do not want you to leave me with three kids either Sara.”

…  
The twins were finally home and they hadn’t stop crying once.

“I don’t like them.” Lexie was telling Yuliya.

“Why don’t you like them?”

“They’re loud and annoying and smelly.” Lexie sighed.

“That’s just because they’re babies. They will be better when they can start talking and telling us what’s wrong. Until then all they can do is cry.”

“I don’t like it.” Lexie sighed. “Can I sleep over at your house.”

“Of course you can.” Yuliya grinned wrapping her arms tightly around Lexie.


End file.
